Erin
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Erin has met the Straw Hat crew. What is it with her? She doesn't like people looking at her and she is bullied by the villagers. After finding out her secret, Luffy gets her to join the crew. But what other secrets is she hiding? It might be something to throw the whole plan of taking Doflamingo down into confusion. Character may be OOC. Erin is my OC.
1. New Friends?

**New Friends?**

"Pirates! Pirates are here! Everyone, get inside!" Erin stood at the town square. Her eyes grew at the mention of Pirates. Quickly, she made her way to the docks. _Could it be him? He promised me._ She tightened the scarf around her face and head as she ran.

Getting to the docks, Erin was disappointed. It wasn't him. Still, she made her way down to the docks. She got to the edge of the docks and stopped. "Excuse me," she called from where she was. Suddenly, a person looked over the side of the ship. "Do you need anything?"

The person jumped down and made his way over to her. "Yeah. Can you get us some supplies? We're short." Erin studied him as he stood there. He wore a red vest, dark, blue-jean shorts, sandals, and a straw hat with a red stripe. He didn't look like any Pirate she had ever seen before.

"Yes. Is it just you?" After a minute, a reddish-orange haired woman approached them.

"Luffy, who are you talking to?" She gave Erin a once over. "Hello. Who are you?"

"This girl said that she could get us the supplies that we need." He slung an arm around Erin's shoulders. He seemed happy about the answer Erin gave him.

"I can. Are there any more or you?" Just as she said that, eight more people came up to them. They all looked surprised to see her. She smiled even though they couldn't see her do it.

"Luffy, who is this beautiful woman?" A blond man asked with hearts in his eyes. Erin's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"My name is Erin. I can help you with anything you need." She was telling the truth. "Please, follow me." Luffy let her go and she fixed the scarf. Turning around, Erin started to lead them up the hill and through the town.

"Where is everyone? It's so creepy," a long-nosed fellow asked as they walked through the deserted streets. Erin had to admit, the town was slightly creepy without the villagers walking around.

"They're in hiding. They are afraid of all Pirates," Erin answered as they continued to walk.

"And you aren't?" The person who asked was a man with a white and black spotted hat. She had seen it somewhere before.

"No. I'm not scared of Pirate." She thought for a moment. "There is one that I fear, though." They stopped just outside a mansion that was a little ways away from the village. "Welcome to my home."

"You live here?" asked the woman from before. Erin nodded. "Wow."

Opening the door, Erin led them inside. "Please, take your shoes off before you enter the main house." She got them to stop in the entrance. She didn't have to worry since she was barefoot. The ones that had shoes took them off and lined them up next to each other.

She brought them to the main room. "Do you live here alone?" asked a raven-haired woman.

"Yes. I have lived here, alone for thirteen years." Erin turned to the group. "Please take a seat. I will be back with tea in a moment." She watched them sit down and then she left. Going to the kitchen, Erin made a pot of tea. She watched it steep.

Entering the parlor again, she carried two cups on her right elbow, three on her head, four on her left elbow, one on her left foot, and the pot in both her hands. The blond man from the group helped her with the cups. He took the cup off her foot and the four off her elbow.

The man helped her distribute the cups and she poured them tea. She sat on a chair with them sitting around her. "If I may ask, what supplies are you in need of?" Erin was curious as to what she would have to collet for them.

The man with the strangely familiar hat spoke up. "We need boards for fixing a ship, food, medical supplies, and more clothing." Erin nodded after he gave her the list of what they needed.

"I can have it all ready for you by the morning. You may stay the night here until tomorrow morning." The man named Luffy grinned at her suggestion.

"That's fine. We aren't in a hurry." The man from before glared at him.

After drinking their tea, Erin showed them to their rooms that they would be staying in for the night. There was enough rooms for each person to have their own. "You may all relax until dinner. I will tell you when it is ready." They all agreed and went into their rooms.

With that over with, Erin went to her room and shut the door. She removed the scarf and looked in the mirror. She wanted to smash it but refused to do so. Going through her dresser, Erin took out a white scarf. Laying it on the bed, she got out a white shirt and white pants. She changed into the clothes and wrapped the scarf around her head and face.

Leaving her room, Erin went to cook dinner. A thought hit her before she got to the kitchen. Making her way to the other side of the mansion, Erin walked up the stairs. She stopped halfway up. Turning to the wall, she looked into the mirror that was there. Anger and fear gripped her being. She grabbed the sides of the mirror and ripped it down. Erin toted the mirror down the stairs and to a room. She produced a silver key from around her neck. Unlocking the door, Erin opened it and threw the mirror inside. She shut it before the crash of class could be heard.

Locking the door, she went back upstairs. She knocked on everyone's door to see what they preferred to eat. Once she had all she needed, Erin went back to the kitchen. It took her a good two hours for dinner to be finished before it got done. She smiled at the feast she had created.

Going back to the stairs, Erin called out to them. "Dinner is ready!" Quickly, Luffy dashed past her and to the direction of the dining room. The others followed suit. The woman with the reddish-orange hair was the last one to come down and she stopped in front of Erin.

"Do you have any mirrors here? I can't seem to find a single one." Erin shook her head.

"No, ma'am. I don't own any mirrors. Sorry." She refused to use mirrors. She kept the one in her room because it was special.

The woman just sighed. Erin led everyone to the dining room. She wasn't surprised to find Luffy already there. His mouth was watering. She got them to all sit down around the table. Erin sat at the head of the table. The crew helped themselves to the food and told her their names. She was delighted to know them.

Law looked over at her. "Are you going to eat something?" This got them all to look at her. Her face turned a bit pink.

"No. This is for you. You are my guests and I want you to eat as much as you want." There was an uneasiness in the crew, but no one questioned her. She watched them eat. It was nice to have the table full of people again.

After dinner, Erin decided to gather some of the things they asked for. She waited for them to go to their rooms before doing so. She crept tot he basement. The room was filled with medical equipment and supplies. She gathered half of her stock and put the supplies into a box. It was better and kept it organized.

The next thing was to get the boards. Erin went to her room and got a sword. She made sure that the others were in their rooms and went to the forest outside. Standing in a clearing, Erin unsheathed her sword. Taking a deep breath, she started to slice the trees. They were cut with precision and delicately.

Picking up the stack of fifty boards, Erin toted them back to the house. She carefully set them down as to not make loud noises. She dusted her hands off and went back inside. Erin went to a spare room and found clothes. She gathered them up and put them in two separate bags. One was for the women and the other was for the guys.

Wiping her brow, Erin decided to go to bed for the night. _I'll finish in the morning. I'll get up before they do._ Going to her room, Erin stripped and got in her night clothes. It consisted of a white nightgown and nothing else. She was free to take off her scarf and rest. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes. _The people aren't that bad. Father was wrong about the world. There are people that can be friendly._

 **This was just a idea that came to mind one day. I hope you like the idea that it follows. Please, tell me what you think about it. Have a pleasantly happy day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Dislike of One's Self

**Dislike of One's Self**

Opening her eyes, Erin wasn't shocked at what she saw. Sighing quietly, she started to crawl across the ceiling to the door. She stopped suddenly at the sound of the bed moving. When it stopped, she started to crawl again. Looking back at the bed, she let out a breath that she had been holding. _I'm glad she didn't wake up._ Getting to the floor, Erin opened the door to Robin's room. It wasn't a new thing to her to wake up above someone.

Exiting the room, Erin rushed back to her room. "I have to quit doing that. But how?" Erin changed into a pair of overalls and a white, turtle-neck tank-top. She got a light blue scarf from the dresser. She wrapped it around her face and head.

Walking out of her room, Erin went to get breakfast ready. She got to the kitchen and started to cook. Erin made another large feast for breakfast to suit the appetites of each person on the crew. There were pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, biscuits, chopped fruit, yogurt, and eggs. The sun had just rose when she was finished. A smile graced her hidden face.

A bit later, everyone started to join her in the dining room. She sat at the head of the table like the night before. "Good morning, Erin. Did you have a good night?" Nami greeted as she sat down next to her. Law sat on the other side of her.

"Yes. I slept well. How about you?" The woman nodded with a smile. Law was eyeing her with what she assumed was suspicion.

He leaned over to Robin and whispered something to her. Her eyes widened. Erin wondered what he had said. After a moment, Robin turned to her with a smile. "Erin, why do you wear the scarf?" Her entire body tensed up at the question. She knew that they would ask about the scarf at some point.

"Many reasons. One is that they look nice." She wasn't lying. Her mother had gotten them when she was young because she had asked her to. "Another reason is that they keep me safe from people who want to hurt me. They hide my face." Robin nodded and went back to eating. She watched them eat. It was like the night before. She was happy to be around them.

"Hey, Erin. Why don't you join us?" Luffy asked as he chewed on a mouthful of food. She looked at him with wide eyes. She had never been asked that by any Pirates she had helped. Not even by **him.**

"I...Why me?" Erin didn't understand why he had asked her that. She wasn't good at anything.

"I like you. You should join us." Zoro elbowed the teen in his side. "What? She could help us take down Doflamingo." Her eyes got wide at the name. _What? What...Who are these people? What are they trying to do?_

"Luffy, we don't even know what she can do," Usopp said. Her eyes started to tear up. She didn't understand what was going on in the world.

"Why are you going after f-Doflamingo?" She saw Law narrow his eyes.

"Law said that we have to." Erin nodded. She didn't know what was going on but she sort of didn't want to and sort of did.

Shouting from outside turned her attention away from the crew. "I...I have to go." She stood from her seat. "Please, continue to eat. I'll be right back."

Erin rushed out the door and outside. There were the kids from the village. They had rocks in their hands as they glared daggers at her. "There it is! Get it!" Erin shielded her face as the rocks started to rain down on her. She lowered herself to the ground and curled up to keep herself from being a larger target to attack.

After a bit, they stopped. She lifted her head to look at the children. "We'll be back tomorrow." A kid spit on the ground near him. "We will drive you out of here soon, monster." Erin watched as they walked away. She rose shakily to her feet and decided to return inside to her guests.

Walking through the mansion, Erin tried to get back to the dining room without any problems. She stumbled through the halls. She got to the two doors to the dining room. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Erin opened the doors. All eyes landed on her as she stood in the doorway. They were wide and concerned.

"Erin, what happened to you?" Franky asked. Erin stumbled back to her seat after a moment. She sat down with her head pointing down.

"Erin, you're bleeding." Nami went to touch her face. Erin slapped the hand away before she could touch her.

"I'll be fine. I...just fell and hit my head on the stairs." She didn't lift her head to acknowledge anyone as she spoke. "Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She finally lifted her head to look at them. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'll...I'll be alright," she said in a broken tone.

Immediately, the room lost its cheerfulness and energy. She touched her heard as something leaked down her face. She removed her fingers and found them coated in red. She started to chuckle a little. "It's worse than last time."

Getting up, Erin excused herself from the room with a smile and tears still running down her face. She made her way out of the dining room and back to her room. She closed the door after herself. She removed the scarf and looked in the mirror. Blood was leaking down from a gash on her forehead. It was staining her blond hair.

Suddenly, her door opened. She looked away from the mirror and hid her face in the darkness of the room. You could only see her eyes shining in the dark. "Erin-ya, are you okay?" She recognized the voice as Law. She hid in the dark of the room more. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes. I was just about to fix my head." She made it to where you couldn't tell where she was except for the shine of her eyes if you were looking hard enough. Quietly, she went over to her bed. "Please leave so that I can finish." She could see him clear as day in the room. He sighed before complying and leaving the room.

After he was gone, Erin went to her bathroom and got a medical kit. She clean, stitched, and bandaged her head up. She traded out the blood-stained scarf for a bright orange one. Erin left her room after making sure her hair and face were hidden in the scarf.

The crew was standing in the parlor. They all rushed over to her with concern. "Erin! Are you okay?" She smiled at their concern. They didn't know her and were already so concerned about her. It made her laugh. Law's eyes widened as she laughed.

"Yes. I'll be alright." She thought about what they came there for. "I have all you need ready for whenever you want to leave." Erin went to the window and looked out toward the village. "You need to leave soon, though. The villagers will try to attack you if you don't."

Erin felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Robin standing next to her. Brook stood behind her. "What happened outside earlier?" Erin sighed.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned with. It's just a daily ritual." She looked back out the window. "They'll be back tomorrow and the next day and the next." Her hand tightened in the curtain. "They always come back at the same time every day."

She felt the hand tighten on her shoulder. "Erin, dear, why don't you come with us? You won't have to endure this treatment anymore."

Turning her gaze back to Robin, Erin's eyes were void of emotion. "How do I know that you are different from them? There is a reason they do this everyday." Her gaze turned to the others. "As I have been told fro the twenty-four years of my life, I am a monster. An abomination. A creature hated by all those who see me."

The whole room was silent at her words. Luffy looked pissed. "You aren't a monster! You are the best person I've ever met! They just don't know you!"

Erin laughed a cold, emotionless laugh that brought a chill to the room. "Like you know me? My father has hardly ever been here for me." She laughed again. It made the others worried for her. The thought of her father made her wonder if he actually meant everything he had ever said to her. "He left when I was four. He visits...sometimes." Her eyes looked back out the window. "My mother died thirteen years ago. I've had to live alone for those years." She fisted the curtain.

"Why? What makes you so different from those around you?! There isn't anything different about you or me, is there?!"

"Yes! There is! I'm not like you! I shouldn't have been born! That's why I'm different!" Her anger grew and gripped her like a viper. She wanted to lash out. Erin pushed Robin away from her.

"No body said that! What makes you think that?!" The others stayed quiet as Luffy and Erin went at each other. Her anger rose. She knew she would regret it but she did it anyway.

Taking the sides of her scarf, she ripped it off her head. It floated gently to the ground. Anger was evident on her face. "Now, do you see why?! I'm a monster! A hated creature of this world! I wasn't meant to be born! To exist!"

All eyes were wide as they started at her face. She huffed and fumed. They were looking at her the same way as the villages. She roared as she stormed out of the room. "All the things you need are in the kitchen and outside! Leave soon!" Getting to her room, she slammed the door shut behind her.

Going to the vanity, Erin looked into the mirror. She glared at her reflection. She saw both her mother and father in her. She had almost white-blond hair, like her mother, braided in a long braid over her shoulder, tan skin like her father, light bluish-gray eyes like her mother, and freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. The differences that are not the same as a normal person's were her nose and ears. She had a pig snout for a nose and pig ears for ears. She screamed as she stared at herself.

Turning to the side, Erin punched a hole in the wall. Tears fell down her face again. _How could I be so stupid?! I was finally making friends. Now, I made them leave. I'm an idiot! A fucking idiot!_ She slid down the vanity to the ground in tears.

A knock sounded on her door. She glanced to the door. Taking a deep breath, the door opened and she let the other person inside. The door shut after them and she was alone with the person. "What do you want?" Her voice was breaking and she knew she sounded lost.

"Erin-ya..." It was Law. She turned to him. Her eyes were, once again, shining in the darkness of the room. The girl turned away from him after a moment. "Please join us back in the parlor. You might be surprised when you get there." He left a moment later.

Thinking about what he had said, Erin rose from the ground. She wiped her face with the backs of her hands. Cautiously, she peeked out her room. There was no one in the hall. Slowly, she made her way back to the parlor. Everyone was waiting for her there. As soon as she entered the room, Luffy came running up to her. She didn't have time to prepare for what happened next.

"Erin!" He jumped on her and gave her a big hug. "We were so worried!" She couldn't believe what was happening. "Are you still angry with us?"

No. She was angry with herself. She started to cry again. She hugged Luffy as he continued to hang onto her. "No," she said as she sobbed. Her tears wet the shoulder of his vest. The group crowded around her as she cried on Luffy's shoulder. They were worried for her. She had never felt this way ever since her mother had died.

Stepping away from her after a while, Luffy grinned at her. "Do you wanna join my crew?" Erin nodded. These people were more like a family than her own except for her mother. She loved her with all her heart. "Alright! We have a new crew member!" Luffy cheered along with everyone else. Law smiled at her from the back of the group.

"I have some things to do before we leave." They let her go and pack. It was the least they could do. She picked up the picture of her mother from the vanity. "I finally have some friends. Maybe my life will get better from here. I love you, Mom." She kissed the picture before finishing packing.

She exited the house with the others. Erin took one last look at the house. Law placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled down at her while she smiled up at him. "Are you going to miss this place?" Erin nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"I think that I'll be fine." He nodded and they left. No one from the village bothered them and they left without incident. She stepped onto the ship and breathed in the sea air. _Here I come, Father. Not under the circumstances that I would've liked, but I'll see you again._ She sighed. _Maybe you can answer some of my questions._

 **I hope you like the new chapter. Please, tell me what you think. I love your reviews. I will try to update as soon as I can. It might be some time in between chapters, though. Have a fantastic day! Tatty-bye!**


	3. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

"Erin-ya." She looked over to see Law walking toward her. Erin was enjoying her first day of leaving the island. "Are you okay?" He stood next to her as he talked. She looked back out to the sea.

"Yes. I have never left that island since the day I was born." She took a deep breath of the ocean air. She was able to leave the scarf off since they were okay with how she looked. "Father always told me that people are cruel and would use me for their own personal gain."

"It is true. There are people in this world that will use you and then throw you away like trash." Erin tensed up at his answer. He placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "But there are those that want to help and cherish you." He motioned towards Luffy. The teen was hanging upside-down from the crow's nest. "You just have to find them."

Erin nodded. She was glad to have chosen to go with them. They didn't turn her way at first glance. "Erin, my dear, here is a milkshake for you!" Sanji held out a platter to her that held the drink. Erin politely accepted it with a red face.

Nami saw her face and came up to her after Sanji left. "Don't worry about him. He's just like that because you're a girl." Erin nodded. "You'll get used to it after a bit." She smiled before leaving.

Erin sipped on her milkshake as she walked over to Luffy. He was still hanging from the crow's nest. "Luffy, what are you doing?" she asked as she stood right in front of the teen. He was dangling from his feet.

Luffy grinned up at her. "Just hanging. Want to try it?" Erin raised and eyebrow. "All you have to do is hang from somewhere." He grabbed her empty hand and yanked her up to the nest. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Keeping her cup with her, Erin agreed. Looking over the side of the nest, she saw everyone doing different things. Law was reading a book, Franky was working on something, Chopper was next to Law also reading a book, Robin was relaxing, Nami was making a map, Brook was playing the violin, the samurai was inside with his son, Caesar was pouting, Usopp was fishing, and Sanji was arguing with Zoro. Standing on the railing, Erin sat down and put the bends of her knees on the side. "Luffy, will you hold my cup?" He nodded as she handed it off to him.

Taking a deep breath, Erin tilted her body off the side of the nest. She watched as the ground got closer to her. She stopped just before hitting the deck. All eyes were on her as she dangled in the air. "W-What?!" Usopp screamed.

Erin looked up to see Luffy staring down at her with a smile. "Do you mean like this?" she asked up at him. His smiled turned to a grin in return.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Erin watched him set the cup down and do the same thing. He wound up right beside her. "How can you do that? I thought I was the only one who can do this." He poked her cheek as they hung there. The crew was still staring at her.

"The same way you have your power. I ate a devil fruit." Erin let go of the next and landed softly on her feet. "It was an accident, really." Erin sat down on the ground and pondered on if she should tell them or not. She chose to tell them. "I...I should warn you all before we go to bed tonight."

"Warn us about what?" Zoro asked. He sounded suspicious of her. Erin didn't blame him to be that way toward her.

"I...sleep walk." She looked to the side. "It isn't...normal sleep walking. If you do see me walking around at night, please don't mess with me. That means no talking to me, touching me, or being near me." Erin turned her face away from them. "I don't want to hurt any of you."

"What will happen if we mess with you?" Brook asked. That was what Erin was afraid of. She didn't want to tell them the truth but she had to if she wanted them to be safe.

"If you mess with me in any way, I will attack and the person on the receiving end might be severely wounded." She kept her face turned away. "I don't want to hurt anyone." She didn't want to tell them about the other thing she did at night that she didn't even understand.

"We won't mess with you. Thank you for letting us know in advance," Robin replied. Erin saw her smiled. "We can do that. Plus, most of us don't even get up at night, anyway." Erin felt a little better to know that.

The day went about quickly after that. Erin told them more about her devil fruit power. It gives the eater the ability to copy other devil fruits that the eater comes into contact with just by the touch of the skin. Law seemed fascinated with it along with Luffy. She gave them a demonstration of a few she had gotten. She showed them Law's power, a power she had gained from another Pirate that had the ability to change into a lion, and she was able to change her age.

"I believe that Bonney-ya had that ability," Law said. She nodded. Erin had met the woman when she had come to the island. She needed repairs to her ship. Erin had helped her out and gave her food for the road. Bonney was such a kind woman.

After dinner, Erin went to bed with the others. She was glad that they had given her a room by herself. They told her that she could stay in a spare room if she wanted to. She had agreed and they fixed up an unused store room. She was thankful for their hospitality.

The next morning, Erin woke up on the ceiling again. There was a problem this time around. The person in the bed was awake and staring at her from his spot. Erin gulped as he stared at her. "Erin-ya, how did you get up there? And have you been there all night?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Erin rubbed her arm as she stayed on the ceiling. "To be honest, I don't know how I got up here or when." She looked to the side. "My sleep walking takes me to places and I find myself waking up on the ceiling."

"That is amazing. Do you have a devil fruit that allows you to do that?" Erin shrugged. She didn't know if she did. Shouting made both of them turn toward the door.

"Torao! We need your help!" The door slammed open and Luffy stood in the doorway, huffing. He looked slightly angry about something. "Zoro's badly hurt." Erin's face paled at the information. Luffy looked up and saw her. "Wow! That's so cool!" Erin scrambled across the ceiling and made it to the floor in a matter of seconds. Law was getting up as she got down.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked with worry as she stood in front of Luffy. _What the hell happened last nigh? Did I hurt him?_

"It's like someone attacked him with claws or something." Fear hit her right away. She dashed from the room and down the hall to the infirmary. She started to cry on her way there. _Fuck! It was that power?! Why?! Why that one?!_

Standing in the doorway to the infirmary, Erin felt extremely horrible for the way Zoro looked. He was all cut up and breathing raggedly as he laid on the bed. His blood was turning the sheets red. Most of the blood was dried. She slowly entered the room. Chopper saw her. He was standing next to the bed. "Erin, do you know where Torao is?" She pointed to the door absentmindedly. Law showed up right then.

Erin heard the gasp when Law saw the state of Zoro. Tears poured down her face. "This...How..." Erin walked over to a corner of the room and crouched down with her face pointed to the wall. Guilt hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so, so sorry," she said as she sat there, tears running down her face. "I...I didn't mean to..." She heard someone come up behind her.

"Erin, what devil fruit did you use on him?" It was Chopper that asked the question as he placed a hoof on her shoulder.

She didn't look back at him. "The... The String-String fruit." Her tears grew in size. "I...I didn't mean to. It wasn't...wasn't my fault." She turned to look back. She saw Law's eye grow with shock, fear, and recognition.

"No..." Zoro spoke up with a hoarse voice. "I...It was my...fault." He sat up as much as he could. Erin looked away from him. "I...I messed... with her." She quickly rose and ran over to him. Erin hugged him with her head on his shoulder. He winced in pain.

Erin whispered into his ear. "I can help you. Get everyone to leave first." He slowly nodded. She stepped back from him.

"Can...Can you give...us a moment?" Everyone gave him a confused look. He managed a half glare at everyone but Erin. "Now." His voice sounded demanding even with the hoarseness and everyone left the two in the room. Erin shut and locked the door after them.

"The reason I wanted them to leave was so that they wouldn't ask questions." She made her way back to him. Sitting on the side of the bed, Erin faced him with a serious look. "What I'm about to do is going to be strange and embarrassing, but it will help you." Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Please, just bear with me. I can cure you." Zoro gave a slow nod. "Okay. Please close your eyes for me."

Doing so, Zoro leaned back on the headboard. Erin took a few deep breaths before doing anything. Raising her face to be level with his, she placed her lips on his. He gasped and Erin took the opportunity to breath in. After a moment, she back shakily away from him.

Zoro opened his eyes. His body was fine. There were no more cuts on his body. Erin started to cough violently. "Hey, are you okay? What going on with you?" He got up just as Erin hit the floor.

"I...I need...to get...get outside," she gasped through the coughs. Zoro picked her up and unlocked the door. Everyone was standing outside the room and watched with wide eyes as he rushed to get her outside.

Getting to the deck, Zoro set her down. Erin crawled over to the railing. She couldn't make it all the way before she opened her mouth. A black, sludge-like substance poured from her mouth as she lurched forward. It was as if she was throwing it up.

The crew stood around her as she got the last bit out. It started to change into small bugs before disappearing into thin air. Her stomach hurt and she was exhausted from what she had done. That took a lot out of her to do. Turning around and leaning her back on the railing, Erin looked up at Zoro. "Feeling...any better?" She sounded exhausted as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah. What did you just do exactly?" Everyone was eyeing her. She looked away from them. She didn't know what she had done. Erin just knew how to do it.

Erin looked back at them. "I...I don't know." She rose shakily to her feet. "It was just...instinct." Luffy went up to her and caught her before she fell to th ground.

"Whatever you did has taken a lot out of you." She lifted her head and smiled at Law. Her body was heavy to her.

"It was something I have always been able to do." She put a hand to her heart. "My mother told me to keep it hidden from Dad." She sighed as Luffy picked her up. "I just need some tea. I'll be fine." Luffy toted her to the kitchen. Sanji immediately made a cup of tea and gave it to her.

Luffy sat beside her while Law sat on the other side. Everyone filed in for breakfast like usual. "Erin-ya, who is your father? You don't seem to like him whomever he is." Erin stared at her cup.

"I...can't tell you as of right now." She sipped at her tea. Her strength was returning with every sip. "You will find out soon."

"Is he on Dressrosa?" Robin asked. Erin nodded. "Can you tell us a little about him?" Erin shook her head in response. "Why?"

"Even though he is my father, I am afraid of him." Erin stared at her tea. "Whatever you are trying to do, I want to help." She raised her head to look at everyone. "I can help with a lot of things if that will be fine." Law smiled.

"If you really want to. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Erin nodded. "I will tell you the plan later. For now, we should eat before we get there." They all agreed. Erin was happy for them all.

 **I hope this sheds a little light on Erin. She is a unique child. You will find out who her dad is in the next chapter. Please, have a good day. If you like it, please let me know. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Revelation and Confrontation

**Revelation and Confrontation**

The ship made landfall a little while later. Erin watched everyone get ready. Law was talking with Nami. Erin went to her room and dug through her bag of clothing. She had decided to change out of her night clothes and into something to wear around town. She put on a pair of light-blue overalls with spots like Law's pants, a dark-blue turtle-neck, and a black scarf around her neck.

She came back to see that Law had changed his outfit and put a mustache and glasses on. Erin started to giggle quietly to herself. The sight of the others made her laugh out right. "What's wrong, Erin-ya?" She was holding her stomach as her laughter died down.

"What are you all trying to do?" she asked after she gathered herself.

"Torao said that we needed disguises. This is what we are wearing," Luffy answered. Erin just nodded as she chuckled quietly. "Are you going with us?" Erin nodded. She wanted to help with the plan.

"Stick with Torao-kun. He might need help at some point." Erin looked over to Law. He was looking at the man they had kidnapped before stopping by her island. Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "He will keep you safe. I promise."

...

After a while, Erin had wandered off on her own. She didn't know where Law and the others had gone. You could say that she was lost. Sighing, she kept walking. Her bare feet slapped on the street as she kept walking. Suddenly, she came across a person that looked like Zoro. She confirmed it when she saw him talking with Luffy.

Making her way to them, Erin saw Kin'emon with him. "What's going on?" Zoro turned to her along with Kin'emon. Him and his son had stayed on the Sunny with Caesar the night the others stayed on the island.

"Luffy is participating in the Coliseum." Erin raised an eyebrow.

"What about Law's plan?" Zoro shrugged. The samurai also shrugged. Luffy just smiled.

Suddenly, something crashed into the ground a little ways away. She looked back to see what had happened. She heard footsteps and hid behind Zoro just in case. He didn't push her away like he would do with Usopp.

When the dust from whatever happened cleared, Erin's eyes widened in fear and worry for her friend. Standing a little bit away was Doflamingo. He was towering over Law who was on the ground. He looked to be knocked out. "Torao, what are you doing with..." Before Luffy could finish his question, a gun shot sounded in the area.

Tears gathered in her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she saw Law get shot in the stomach. Quickly, Erin forced herself into his mind and blocked out the pain of the shots. That was another part of her ability that wasn't a devil fruit power. Two more shots sounded. Tears streamed down her face as she jolted in pain and shock with each shot. "TORAO!"

Taking her mind out of the other's, she fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Opening her eyes, Erin saw Doflamingo pick Law up and leave. Anger flowed into her. She hated him. He hurt Law right in front of her. Kin'emon helped her to her feet.

"I...I Have somewhere...to go." Taking off in the direction of the palace, Erin ignored the others yelling at her. "I'll meet up with you later." Tears still fell from her eyes as she dashed to the palace. Anger coursed through her like an adrenaline rush. _He's going to pay for this! How could he do this to these people?! They are my friends!_

...

Out of breath, Erin stopped just at the entrance to the palace. She leaned up and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey! Can anyone hear me?! Hello?!" A woman dropped down in front of her. Erin knew her as Baby 5.

"Is there something you need, little girl?" Erin scrunched up her nose at the cigarette in her mouth. She hated the smell of tobacco. Another thing was that she couldn't believe the outfit she was wearing. One wrong movement or blow of the wind and you could see everything under her dress.

"Yes. I would like to speak to Doflamingo, please." She was able to stop crying before arriving to her destination. "I have some things to ask him."

Baby 5 narrowed her eyes. "Young Master has company right now. Can it wait till later?" Erin knew how to get the woman to do what she wanted her to.

"I'm sorry but it can't. I need you to get me inside to see him. Please?" She grinned under the scarf as the woman's eyes lit up at her request.

"Y-You n-need me?!" Erin nodded. Baby 5 looked ecstatic about that. She quickly grabbed her by the arm. Baby 5 proceeded to lead her though the palace. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? I could have gotten you in here a lot quicker." She turned her head and smiled back at her with kindness.

Erin made a note of the turns and directions the woman went as she practically drug her through the place. They stopped at a door. Baby 5 let her arm go before knocking loudly on the door. "What is it? I'm busy." Erin gulped at the voice that spoke. _Show no fear. Keep calm. Don't lose your head._

"A girl is here to talk to you. She said that it was very important." The door slowly opened. Baby 5 grabbed her arm again and led her into the room. She almost started to cry again at the sight of Law's body. "Here she is." Baby 5 brought her in front of her.

Erin stood in front of him. Her fear was there but anger over powered the fear. Her pep-talk was being drowned out by it. "Fuffuffu. And who might you be?" Erin glared up at him. Her pep-talk was completely out the window.

"I am here with Trafalgar Law and Straw Hat Luffy," she stated with a steady voice. She saw Law raise his head with wide eyes at her. She didn't pay him much attention. He was not her priority at this time. Plus, Luffy was on his way.

"E-Erin-ya?" She didn't acknowledge that he had said anything to her. Doflamingo seemed to study her.

"I haven't seen any wanted posters of you before." He grinned down at her. "Are you here to free Law?" Erin gritted her teeth under the scarf.

"As of right now, he is fine from where I can see." Her anger grew to almost bursting. Hate mixed in with it. "How could you lie to me for almost my entire life?! You have said nothing but lies to me for as long as I can remember!"

Doflamingo seemed to be taken back. "What are you talking about? I think you have me confused with someone else." Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes.

"So, you aren't Donquixote Doflaminog?!" That made him frown. "You aren't the Captain of the Donquixote Pirates?! The celestial dragon that became a Pirate because of the world?! Or the man that killed his younger brother in cold blood in front of Law?!" She knew that she was blowing up. She had held it in for so long and needed to let it out.

Erin heard it before it happened. The grunt of him getting angry. She held up her arms and used the same power. "Who are you? Why do you know so much about me?" Erin held her hands up as his strings pushed on hers. It was tough because of his strength, but she needed to buy Luffy a little more time to get there.

Looking up, she smiled under her scarf. "You always told me that the world was full of people who would use me for their own, selfish gain." She saw shock cross his face. Erin used that to push him away from her. "You never told me that there were people who could like me for me."

"E-Erin, is that really you?" Grabbing the side of her scarf, she pulled it off. Anger was evident on her face as she glared at him. The whole room was silent as he let the scarf goo and it fell to the floor. Her expression softened and she smiled at him.

"Good to see you too, Dad. Though, I would've liked the circumstances to have been different." Her smile turned to a frown. "And I would be happier to see you if you wouldn't have lied to me all my life."

"E-Erin-y-ya, he's your father?!" Erin looked over at Law. She nodded. His eyes were wide and looked ready to pop out of his head.

"Have been for twenty-three years." Her gaze went back to her father. "He said that staying on the island was safer than traveling with him." Tears ran down her face. Her expression changed to anger again. "Do you know what happened while I lived there?! What hell those villagers put me through?! Put Mom through?! We were tortured! I was tortured with stones everyday because of how I looked! It hurt Mom everyday! I was hated and despised by the whole town because of my face!" The man never said a word and just listened to her rant. "I knew you loved me, but could you see how much I was suffering when you came to visit?! How much I needed to get away?!"

"Erin..."

"And I finally make some friends and you try to kill them! I remember Law from thirteen years ago!" She heard him gasp. "I lied to you! Cora-san did come through!" She took in few deep breaths before continuing. "He asked me not to tell you that he was there! And you killed him! You killed Uncle Cora-san! And for what?!" Her anger grew as he stood there, not saying a word. "Tell me why!"

"Erin, I did what I had to." Doflamingo took a few steps toward her. "He was going to shoot me. He pulled a gun on me and threatened me with it." He stood right in front of her. "I was only defending myself and the others."

"He's lying! Cora-san would've never shot him! He's his brother!" Law shouted. Erin knew that he was right. For as long as she knew him, Corazon was too sweet to hurt anyone like that.

"Don't listen to him. He never saw what really happened." Doflamingo went to hug her. Erin moved out of his reach.

"Law has not lied to me since I have met him." Her eyes found the glasses. "I love you so much because you are my father, but..." She looked away from him. "But you have lied to me the most in the world." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Luffy came in holding a woman under his arm. He saw them and put the woman down. Luffy glared at Doflamingo. He saw the tears running down her face. "What the hell did you do to her?!" A soldier came in and helped to knock Doflamingo down. Erin stood where she was the whole time.

Luffy grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked him in the eyes. He hugged her to his chest. "Violet! Can you try to unlock the cuffs?" The woman nodded as Luffy continued to hug her. "Erin, are you okay?" She cried on his shoulder.

"Straw Hat-ya. The alliance is off. Leave me alone!" Luffy led Erin over to Law. She wanted to help so bad but her father was still in the room.

"This alliance isn't over until I say it is!" He turned to Violet, who was having trouble with the lock. "Can you get it open?" She shook her head. Luffy tried but couldn't do it either. Erin put her hands up and said that she couldn't either.

Suddenly, they were thrown out the window of the room. Luffy grabbed Erin and protected her as they fell. She heard her father shout in anger. "Straw Hat! Give me her back!" Erin turned her face away from him. She couldn't look at him now.

Erin pushed her face into Luffy's chest as he landed on his back with her on his chest. She immediately sat up and apologized. "I'm sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She blushed as she noticed their positions. Erin was sitting on Luffy's lap as he laid down on the ground.

He laughed at her concern. "I'm okay. You didn't hurt me at all." He sat up and hugged her again. "I'm glad that you are safe, though," he whispered in her ear. She hugged him back.

Getting up, Erin went over to where Law was still stuck to the chair. It was lying down. "Law, are you okay?" She leaned over him to examine if he was hurt anywhere.

He smiled up at her. "Yes. I'm fine. Are you?" She hugged him and started to tear up.

"I could've stopped him." She felt the tears spill over and went the shoulder of his jacket. "I'm fine. I'm glad that you're okay." She felt him tense up. Sitting up, Erin looked to the sky that Law was staring at with wide eyes. Fear, sorrow, and despair filled her as she stared at it. "Oh no."

Luffy and the others gave the two of them confused looks then looked to the sky. "It's started. We have no where to go. We're trapped," Law muttered. Erin felt hurt at his tone. It held fear and sadness.

"Like birds in a cage," Erin whispered. "The birdcage has started."

 **Sorry about the long update. Hope you like the new addition to the story. Please, tell me what you think. Have a great day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	5. How They Met

**How They Met**

Erin sat with her head in her hands. She knew that there was no getting out of this now. Luffy stood a few feet away. "What is he trying to do with that?" Erin had Law sitting next to her. He was staring at her as Luffy walked around with Zoro.

"It means that we have no place to go," she answered. "No one can get in to help us and no one can get out." Law placed his head on her shoulder. It was the best he could do to comfort her. Luffy came over to them.

"We need to get the key. Torao can't fight with his hands like that." He picked Law up and put him over his shoulder. "Zoro, can you get Erin? We're moving out." Before she could protest, Zoro lifted her up bridal style and started to run with Luffy. She wanted to protest but decided to keep her mouth shut.

After a bit, they came to a stop. Erin looked up and saw Pica. He spoke and all hell broke loose in the area. A fist came at them and they were flung around when it connected with the ground. Erin was tossed somewhere else from the group. She sat up after it had calmed down.

"Luffy! Law!" Erin heard Zoro's voice. She rose to her feet and started to head towards the sound of his voice. The sound of footsteps behind her made her quicken her pace.

"Zoro! We're up here!" Luffy shouted to him as he got closer. "Where did Erin go? Is she okay?" The footsteps still followed her.

Getting an idea, she melted into the ground. She didn't know who was following her but she was able to get to Luffy and the other two. She stuck her head out of the ground. "I'm right here," Erin answered as she pulled herself out of the ground.

"Put me down," Law said to Luffy. Erin moved out of the way just as they dropped to the ground. Luffy landed on top of Law. "Get off of me!" Luffy laughed as he got up. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

Erin looked at the giant man. He was so kind to her before. Sighing, she saw a man out of the corner of his eye. It was one of Doflamingo's men. Getting closer to Zoro, she grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt. She gasped when she saw the man raise the gun to shoot Zoro. Thinking fast, she moved in the path or the bullet just before it was shot.

The sound echoed through the air. Erin felt the pain immediately. She doubled over in pain as she held her side. "Erin!" She heard Luffy and Zoro shout her name in unison. She dropped to her knees and felt the blood seep out of the wound. The pain was excruciating but not totally new to her. It was worse than when she helped Law when he was shot.

Law drug himself over to her. "Erin-ya. Erin-ya, look at me." She looked up and saw Luffy running toward the man that shot her. She turned her gaze to Law. She was still in shock from what had happened. "Where did it hit you?" Lifting her hand from her side, she found blood on her side. Law looked her over and saw the bullet wound on her right side. "It didn't hit any organs but it needs to get bandaged." He turned to Luffy who had finished his job. "Straw Hat-ya! I need you to come over here!"

The kid came running over and quickly crouched down. "Is she alright? What do you need me to do?" Erin was surprised that he was so willing to help her.

"She needs to be fixed up. I can't do it because my hands are chained." He gave Luffy a serious look. "I need you to do it for me." Luffy nodded.

Erin slowly undid her overalls and lifted her shirt so he could see the wound. "That looks bad." law instructed him to find a bandage-like cloth to put around her. He found a piece of fabric to put around her. He found a piece of fabric a little ways away. He tied it around her side and made sure she was okay.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She stood up and smiled at the both of them. "Thanks." Her side stopped hurting so much. The bullet had passed straight through her. That was the good part.

...

After a little while, Law was free and fighting Doflamingo along with Luffy. Erin was trying to get to them. Her side was hurting as she walked through the palace. Tears streamed down her face. She still hadn't told anyone but Law about her connection to Doflamingo.

Getting to the top where Law was fighting, Erin saw how bad he was. His right arm was missing and he looked exhausted. Erin felt horrible. Making herself small, she limped toward them just as Law was shot. Her tears got larger.

Ignoring his voice, Erin rushed over to her father. "Stop! Stop! Leave him alone!" She punched and pounded at his leg as her tears fell. "Stop shooting him! Just stop!" The man turned around to look at her. She looked up at his face.

"Erin..." She saw the anger disappear. Erin was her five year old self again. He got to his knees in front of her. "Please, don't cry. I only did it to protect you." Erin turned her face away from him.

"Where is Luffy?" She felt his anger rise but then disappear. "Where is my friend? What did you do to him?" He brought her in for a hug.

"You don't need them. I'll protect you. You don't have to worry about them anymore." She didn't hug him back. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"They were my friends..." The sound of Luffy yelling made her turn around. She saw him shoot out of a crater in the palace. She smiled to know that he was fine. "Luffy..."

Doflamingo stood up with her in his arms. "Trebol, keep her safe." She was taken from him and held by another man. She saw Luffy fight but kept glancing over to Law. _He needs my help. He's hurt badly._ She watched Luffy get closer to him and then freeze. She wondered what was wrong.

After a few minutes, Luffy went to attack Doflamingo and was replaced with Law. She was glad to see that he was still alive. He was using Gamma Knife. She knew that move. It saddened her to know that it was taking off some of his life. He was able to take the man down after a minte.

She watched everything play out. Law used counter shock when she had heard the worst thing from her father. Tears fell at knowing that her father killed her father in cold blood. Trebol kept her in one place with his mucus.

Doflamingo tried to smash Law's head in. She watched Luffy and Doflamingo's Haki clash. She knew that Haki. She also possessed that power. It was something she didn't like to use. Trebol caught Law. He cut him up the middle and the mucus started to melt away from her.

"Trebol, you idiot!" Doflamingo shouted. Suddenly, the whole place lit up and exploded. She was thrown towards Luffy and Law. She saw her father get thrown away from them.

"Torao! Erin!" She raised her head to see Luffy picking up Law and grabbed her too. She allowed him to pick her up. She held onto him and he grabbed Law's severed arm. He jumped off the side of the palace. "Robin! Grab them!" He brought Erin to where he could say something to her. "Erin, take care of Torao. He needs it." Erin nodded as she was pushed away from him.

She landed with Law in a net that Robin had created. She rolled over to see that Law was passed out. She felt bad. After a moment, Erin looked up and saw her father. He was grinning down at them. A string held her away from Law. She struggled against it.

Erin watched in horror as he shot string bullets at him. Robin shielded him as she struggled to get out of the bind. Suddenly, a man came and blocked the shots. "Cabbage!" Erin looked up to Luffy. "Help keep Torao from fighting! I leave everyone to you!"

Erin broke free and limped over to Law. "Is he going to be alright?" She leaned over him. He wasn't moving and passed out. Robin shrugged. Cabbage came up to them.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? Are you here to bother anyone?" He pointed his sword to her. She ignored him and looked to the little people.

"She is a friend of ours and a crew member. Please, don't hurt her or Luffy and Torao-kun will hurt you." Erin saw the small female person come up to her.

"I have seen you before. You were just a child." Erin nodded to her. "It was a few years ago."

"Hello. My name is Erin. You have a devil fruit, don't you?" The girl nodded. "Can you share it with me?" She hesitantly agreed. Erin held out her hand. The girl grabbed it and she learned her devil fruit.

"I can help with healing his arm. Leo can sew his arm back on," she said. Erin nodded and some of the palace fell away.

"We need to move. We will get hurt if we stay here." Cabbage picked Law up and Robin picked up Erin. Her leg had gotten hurt when the explosion happened. After a minute, Law woke up. Erin smiled to see that he was still with them.

"Cavendish-ya..." They all stopped to see what he had to say. "Leave...Leave me here..." Erin reached out a hand and touched his. "I want...to stay here..." Erin felt bad for him. "Leave me...here."

"I can't do that. Luffy told me to get you-"

"Please! I want...to stay here until...it's over." Erin's grip tightened on his hand as his tightened in Cabbage's coat. "I brought him...into this mess...I'll see...it to the end." Erin understood what he wanted. "Please...I'm begging you!"

Cabbage sighed as he sat down with Law. "I will not let you try to commit suicide. I'll stay here with you."

"I'll stay, too." Erin looked to Robin. She smiled to her. "I'll be fine. He needs my help." Robin looked worried but nodded and laid her down beside him. _He will want an explanation too._

She leaned up and watched Robin leave. Erin looked Law over as the small people started to fix his arm. She looked up to see more of the palace being broken away. "Erin-ya, how did he become your father?" Erin looked down at Law. She smiled as he looked up at her.

"That is a long story. Would you like to hear it?" Law nodded. She sighed as she looked at Cabbage. "My father is Doflamingo." He gasped. "It started on a rainy day. Mom was washing clothes on the island I was born on. She owned the island." She had a small smile on her face. "A ship came sailing to the docks. She saw that it was a Pirate ship and she ran to the docks. She invited them to her house to rest and see if they needed anything."

"What happened next?" Erin wanted to laugh at Cabbage's expression.

"She met Doflamingo that day. They got along well and enjoyed being together." She lowered her head. "It was that night that I was conceived. Over the years, Mom always told me that I was special and that God loved me." There was a darkness in her face. "Doflamingo didn't and still doesn't know that I have a D in my name."

"You are a D?" Erin nodded. She had kept that from him all her life. Her mother helped in that aspect, also.

"My full name is Don Quixote D. Tress Erin." She placed a hand on Law's good arm. "Get better soon. Luffy is winning the battle. He will win. I'm sure of it." She laid down next to him and closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep but she knew better than to fall into the darkness of sleep.

 **I know it has been a while since I updated. Please, tell me what you think and I hope you like it. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**

 **Fun Fact of the Day - Pound for pound, a baby is stronger than an ox.**


End file.
